Love Comes Quickly
by elijahsbaby1981
Summary: George and Hermione are stuck in a muggle mall for 5 days for Muggle studies with the rest of the class. Will love ensue?
1. Default Chapter

Author note: Hello all!! i have a couple things to tell you:  
1- i do not know the name on the muggle studies proffesor so i made up a name. Professor Roberts. (shes a grl by the way)  
2- Quakerbridge mall is the name of the mall i was at when i was visiting my cousins (cough leslie lol) . Its not a very big mall but i was there so many times i know my way around by heart.   
3- the 1st song is "LOVE COMES QUICKLY" by the PET SHOP BOYS  
4- there is a song in the beginning of every chapter  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: i own nothing, accept professor roberts  
  
  
On with the story!!  
  
*^*^$^%*^*&)+  
Sooner or later, this happens to everyone,  
To everyone)  
  
You can live your life lonely  
Heavy as stone  
Live your life learning   
And working alone  
Say this is all you want  
But I don't believe that it's true  
'Cause when you least expect it  
Waiting round the corner for you  
  
Love comes quickly, whatever you do  
You can't stop falling (Ooh ooh)  
Love comes quickly, whatever you do  
You can't stop falling (Ooh ooh)  
  
You can live a life of luxury  
If that's what you want  
Taste forbidden pleasures  
Whatever you want  
You can fly away to the end of the world  
But where does it get you to?  
'Cause just when you least expect it  
Just what you least expect  
  
Love comes quickly, whatever you do  
You can't stop falling (Ooh ooh)  
Love comes quickly, whatever you do  
You can't stop falling (Ooh ooh)  
  
I know it sounds ridiculous, but speaking from experience  
It may seem romantic, and that's no defense  
Love will always get to you  
  
(Sooner or later, sooner or later, this happens to everyone,  
To everyone)  
  
You can fly away to the end of the world  
But where does it get you?  
  
Love comes quickly, whatever you do  
You can't stop falling (Ooh ooh)  
(Oooh)  
  
  
(the day was friday btw)  
  
Hemione walked into her dorm and slamed the door shut. She was on a mad rampage. Malfoy had just insulted her and Ron again with another of his "poor and ugly remarks".  
  
:::FLASHBACK::::  
  
"Whats wrong Weasel? Your mom and dad too poor to get you help for your "problems"? Thats too bad that Potty cant help you with this one, he could have been in the spotlight once again."  
  
  
Harry had to hold Ron back from attacking him.  
  
  
"Whats wrong Potter? You dont want your Friend to lose in a fight to m-" SMACK! Hermione slapped him so hard across the face he fall to the ground.  
  
  
"Why you little mudb-" WHACK! Hermione kicked him in the side.  
  
  
"Harry, Ron, lets go!" She yelled as she turned to walk away from Malfoy.  
  
  
:::END OF FLASHBACK:::   
  
  
It wasnt the worst thing he had ever said, but it still made her mad. That "little" hit she gave him counted for all the things hed ever said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had to go to Muggle Studies in 25 minuets, so she packed up her bags and quickly put her hair up into a high ponytail and swung her bag over her shoulder. With that done she flung open the door and walked out of the room, having calmed down somewhat. As she walked down the stairs Harry and Ron rushed up to her.  
  
  
"Mione, are you ok?" harry asked her looking worried.  
  
  
She laughed a little bit at him and his expression. "Yea, Harry, Im fine, im not the one who got smacked and kicked, Malfoy was."  
  
  
Harry laughed at her answer. "Yea i guess your right"   
  
"Oh, Harry, i have to go to Muggle Studies now, so ill see ya later, ok?" She said shifting her bag on her shoulder.  
  
  
"Yea, of course, see ya!" Harry called after her as she walked out of the portrait. As she walk out of the portrait he saw Ron staring at her with admiring eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione, wait up!" A girl called after her. Hermione turned around at the sound of the voice. She smiled when she saw who it was.  
  
  
"Oh, Hi Padma, are you on your way to muggle studies?" Hermione said to Padma. Padma was in Ravenclaw. She was the twin to Hermione's friend Parvati who was in Gryffindor.   
  
  
"Yea, I am, but i wanted to tell you what i heard about what were going to do in muggle studies!" She was jumping up and down she was so excited. Hermione laughed at her antics.  
  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
  
"Were going somewhere! I know that sounds weird but i heard that were going on some kind of trip. Doesnt that sound exciting!! Gotta run!" And in a flash she was gone.  
  
  
"That's exciting" Hermione said flatly.  
  
  
"Isnt it?" A voice said behing her making her jump. She whipped around to see who the voice was coming from. George Weasley. He was i 7th year and her best friend, Rons older brother.  
  
  
"Oh, hey George," She said putting her hand on her heart "You startled me" She smiled at him.  
  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, shouldnt we be getting to class?" He said with a very Draco Malfoy kind of smirk.  
  
  
"Yea" wodering why he had made that face  
  
  
He walked next to her as they walked to class. He was in muggle studies also. His father wanted him to take it. Why he didnt make Fred take the class, he couldnt fathom for beans.  
  
  
"So I heard you gave Malfoy a blow in the face today." George said trying to start up a conversation. Hermione's eyes twitched after hearing the word 'Malfoy'. Her expression changed from a smile to a frown and her eyes got an evil glint in them, which George noticed.  
  
  
"Sorry, Mione, i didnt mean to make you mad, just forget i said it, ok?" He said before she blew up.  
  
  
She nodded her head. "Were here, we better hurry and get our seats, the bell will ring any second.  
  
  
(&&^^%%^(*&&*(^*^  
  
"So, Ron, youve never told me who you have a crush on this year." Harry said to Ron while Harry walked to Divination and Ron walked to Muggle Studies. (both classes were on the same way)  
  
  
Ron seemed surprised at Harry's question. "Well...."  
  
  
"Do you like anybody?" He knew he was pushing him, but he didnt care. He wanted to know.  
  
  
"Do you promise you wont laugh?" Ron said. He didnt want to tell him, but Harry was his best friend, and he would understand.  
  
  
"Promise."  
  
  
"I guess i like...Mione" Ron gave a big heavy sigh finally getting it off his chest. But Harry almost choked. Hermione? His best friend? ooooookayyy. whatever.  
  
  
"Mione? Wow, i would never have guessed."  
  
  
"Yea, well, i do, i dont know why, i just do"  
  
  
"Well ill just have to set you guys up then huh?"  
  
  
"NO!" Ron yelled. Actually, he yelled so loud, all of the people in the cooridor stopped dead and looked at him, not saying anything.  
  
  
"What?" Ron asked, and everyone went back to what they were doing.  
  
  
"Why not?" Harry seemed dissapointed.  
  
  
"Because, Harry, I know she likes someone else, i just know"  
  
  
"Fine Ron, your loss"  
  
  
+)+)++)+)+)+)+)+)+++)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)  
  
  
Author Note: didja like it? huh?huh? i hope so. i have most of the chapters written already so i wont keep ya waiting too long. ill update soon! 


	2. Second Chances

A/n: disclaimer: i dont own anyone except morgan and seth! (well they own themselves but i own their personalities. i dont own SECOND CHANCES by MICHELLE BRANCH  
  
happy reading!  
  
  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Sometimes we get second chances,  
sometimes we never make it past the first,  
it really makes me wonder why some things happen when they do,  
it really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you.   
  
And when you say,  
it doesn't matter,  
well it does,  
and all it takes is a mistake to eat your words,  
just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight..   
  
Sometimes we never see the warning,  
and the voice in your head tells you not to go,  
it really makes me wonder why some things happen when they do,  
It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you.   
  
And when you say,  
it doesn't matter,  
well it does,  
and all it takes is a mistake to eat your words,  
just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight..   
  
And when you look,  
it's gone,  
it's too late to turn around,  
and it's another day facing yourself and the things that you've done,  
woh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh   
  
And when you say,  
it doesn't matter,  
well it does,  
and all it takes is a mistake to eat your words,  
just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight..  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
DING! DONG! DING! DONG! It was the bell. There were not many students who took this Muggle Studies, so all the houses were together in one class. The people in the class were: George Weasley, Hermione Granger,Ron Weasley,Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown(gryffindor), Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott(hufflepuff),Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Morgan Lacent, Seth Jaheem(ravenclaw),Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini(slytherin). All the years were combined also.  
  
  
Ron sat down next to Hermione.   
  
  
"Hey" he wispered to her.  
  
  
"hey"  
  
  
Welcome, my students. "Professor Roberts said, "Today i have a special announcement. We will be going on a feild trip for 5 days. You are a very bright group of students so i have decided that it be elaborate. I have already sent permission slips to your parents and they have all agreed to let you go."  
  
  
"As you know we have been studying muggle malls. Well, our field trip will be to a muggle mall." Parvati, Lavender, and Padma gasped and giggled at the excitement.   
  
  
"You will sleep in the mall and spend all your time there observing muggles. I expect a foot long essay on the mall and how people behave there. You may not leave the grounds of the mall, but you may go outside. "  
  
  
"There is one thing that you all may or may not be keen on. The muggle mall is in the US." Ron's eyes grew wide at this comment.  
  
  
"New Jersey to be exact. Right near the middle. The mall is called Quakerbridge Mall. It is not a very big mall, but it has alot of things and it is a very popular mall, beacuse it is close to the capital, Trenton." Professor Roberts continued.   
  
  
Hermione was not excited about it, but was not dissapointed either. Going to the mall wasnt really one of her past times. Then she heard a groan behind her.  
  
  
When she turned around, she saw George. then she started to feel really bad for him. She didnt think he would like being stuck in a mall.   
  
  
"Excuse me class." The Professor said. Hermione turned around. Dumbledore as standing at the front of the class room. "I have some quick buiseness to tend to, please control yourself while i'm gone, i will be back in 5 minuets. With that she left the classroom, following Dumbledore.  
  
  
Hermione turned around quickly to talk to George and Ron at the same time.  
  
  
"You really dont want to go on this trip do you?" She asked them.  
  
  
George shook his head no. "Nah, i had to take Ginny to a muggle mall once, and i thought i was going to die. I have no clue how girls can shop like that, its really scary" He said as he ran his hand through his fire red hair.   
  
  
She laughed. "I dont know either, actually. Im not the type of girl to go running around malls on a shopping spree. i like shopping, just not as much as Lavender and Parvati."  
  
  
"Well, at least i have one person to talk to who wont drag me into prissy accessory shops" He smiled at Hermione.   
  
  
Then she thought of something. Why was he smiling at her so much? Maybe he was just trying to be friendly. The truth was, her and George were not the best of friends. They knew each other but you couldnt really call them "best friends". just..."friends". She didnt think she would enjoy pranks being pulled on her left-and-right.  
  
  
"I do have shopping to do though, just a couple of shops though. I wonder where were going to sleep? Probably in the stores that have couches in them or something."  
  
  
"I hope so"  
  
  
"Im back class."  
  
  
Hermione turned around in her seat.  
  
  
"I have one more thing to tell you. When you get to the mall, your luggage will not be there. It will appear exactly 5 minuets after the mall closes, in a corner of the mall. 10 minuets before the mall closes, you will become invisible, and a vision of you will leave the mall so make sure you find a place to sleep before the stores close. People can no hear your voice either so do not worry about whispering. Be in the store before it closes, or you will not be able to get in, and will have to sleep on the floor in the mall outside of the store. Make sure your awake and be ready for the day by 7 a.m. because at 7:10 your luggage will dissapear. You will become visible again 40 minuets after the mall opens (at 9:45), but no vision of you will enter the mall, so i would advise you to go into the bathroom, and become visible again there. Everyone understand?" Professor Roberts explained.  
  
  
The class nodded their heads.  
  
  
"Good, now, you will leave next moday, at 9:30 in the morning. You will use a Portkey diguised as a purse. You will be sent to the back of the mall, in the truck-loading area. If anyone is there to see you, i will teach Miss Granger the Memory Charm."  
  
  
Everyone turned to Hermione and she smiled at Proffesor Roberts.  
  
  
'I am dissmissing you out of class early, sinse this is the last class of the day,so you can relax tonite and the weekend, before your trip. You are dismissed"   
  
  
With that being said, all of the students stood up from their chairs and left the class room.  
  
  
"Hermione!" A girl called after Hermione. She turned around to see Morgan and Seth running after her. Morgan had short blonde hair, green eyes, and always seemed to be hiper. (a/n: im not trying to make morgan sound mary-sue-ish, but my friend asked me to put her in the story so i had to describe her and thats what she looks like!)Hermione and Morgan were pretty good friends, even though they hardley ever saw each other.  
  
  
"O hi morgan." She said.  
  
  
"Guess what?" Morgan exclaimed semmingly very hiper.  
  
  
"What?" Hermione laughed sensing her axious nature.  
  
  
"Seth and I are going out now!" She said as Seth slid his arm around Morgan waist. Hermione was very happy for her, considering Morgan had told her multiple times that she was crazy over Seth.  
  
  
"Wow! im really happy for you guys!" Hermione said, even though she was too distracted to think about it too much.  
  
  
"I have to go tell Harry! Bye!" She called as she ran through the door.  
  
  
As she ran away Hermione shook her head and walked out of the classroom.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
Hermione walked down the Transfiguration cooridor back to the Gryffindor Tower,  
  
  
"Hey Granger." A voice drawled icily behind Hermione.   
  
  
Hermione turned around slowly, hoping she would not find who she thought she would. Her wish didnt come true.  
  
  
There standing behind her, was Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.  
  
  
"What do you want Parkinson?" Hermione asked the Slytherin.  
  
  
"Wow, mudblood, I thought you would be more happy to see us. I guess I was wrong." Blaise said semi-sarcastically.  
  
  
"Yea, I guess you were." Hermione snapped turning around starting to walk in the other direction.  
  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Pansy called. This caught her by shock. Did pansy Parkinson, the pure-blood slytherin, just call her by her first name?  
  
  
Hermione turned around once again and walked back to Pansy and Blaise. "Wh..what did you call me?" Hermione asked shocked.  
  
  
"Listen Hermione, im sorry Pansy and I snapped at you before, its just a habit. The real reason we said 'hey' was because we wanted to say sorry." Blaise said guiltily.  
  
  
"Pardon?" Hermione asked questionly.  
  
  
"For all the things we have said in the past. We realized we were wrong. (btw hermione looks like a goldfish with her mouth opening and closing from shock) Do you think we could be friends?" Pansy said sounding TRULY sorry.  
  
  
"I...wh..h...g..how..i gu...guess we could...be friends. If you really want to." Hermione choked out hesitatingly.  
  
  
"Good, now, umm, how do we go about being friends?" Blaise asked Pansy and Hermione sheepishly.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
A/n: yea these are short (sorta) but i have most of the chapters written already so you dont have to worry r/r! no flames 


	3. Nobody wants to be lonely

disclaimer: i dont own anything. i dont own Victoria's Secret. i dont own the corny joke about vickys secret (youll know what i mean wen u get there) I do not own NOBODY WANTS TO BE LONELY by CHRISTINA AGUILERA and RICKY MARTIN  
  
there will be some Harry/Ginny findings in this story so beware.  
  
+_)(*&^%$#@!~+_)(*&^%$#@!~  
  
Ricky: Why, why, why  
  
Christina: Oh ooh ohh  
  
Ricky: There you are, in a darkened room  
And you're all alone, looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to loveLike a broken arrow  
Here I stand in the shadows   
  
Christina: In the shadows  
  
Ricky: Come to come, come to me  
  
Both: Can't you see that  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you  
Why (ooh ohh yeah), why (oh why), why   
  
Christina: Ooh ooh, yeah  
  
Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song  
It's a seranade, so your heart can find me, ohh  
And suddenly you're flying down the stairsInto my arms, baby, ohh  
  
Ricky: Before I start going crazy   
  
Christina: Going crazy, ohh  
  
Ricky: Run to me  
  
Christina: Run to me  
  
Both: Cause I'm dying...  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry (don't wanna cry)  
My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonelySo why  
  
Christina: Why, why don't you let me love you  
  
Ricky: I wanna feel you need me  
  
Christina: Feel you need me  
  
Ricky: Just like the air you're breathing  
  
Christina: Breathing, I need you here in my life  
  
Both: Don't walk away, don't walk away  
Don't walk alway, don't walk away  
No, no, no, no...  
Nobody wants to be lonely   
Nobody wants to cry... yeah yeah  
Nobody wants to be lonely (yeah ohh ooh)  
Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry)  
My body's longing to hold you (is longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside (hurts inside)  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely   
So why (why), why don't you let me love you  
Let me love you...  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry...)  
My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside (so hurt inside)  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you  
Why (why), let me love you  
Why don't you let me love you  
Why, love you, let me love you  
Why (why)  
  
  
+~_!)@(@*#&#^$^$%@!#$^(*$__(%^@_  
  
  
Geoge walked down the cooridor twards the Gryffindor Tower. He stopped right in front of the Fat Lady Portrait.  
  
  
"Yo George! Wait up!" a voice called after George. He turned around lazily. He knew who it was. His twin Fred Weasley.  
  
  
"Yes, Fred?" George asked irritabley.  
  
  
"Calm down George, just wanted to congradulate you." Fred said grinning.  
  
  
"Why?" George asked. Why is he congratulating me?  
  
  
"You get to spend a whole week with Cho!" Fred exclaimed. George knew about Fred's crush on the Ravenclaw, Cho Chang.  
  
  
"Fred, you HAVE to remember that YOURE the one with the crush on her. NOT me." George said. " flabbergasted" George said to the fat lady.  
  
  
The portrait swung open and He walked through. Fred followed him.  
  
  
"George, what the hell is your problem today? You seem really down in the dumps" Fred replied plopping himseld down in a chair by the fire.  
  
  
"You want to know why? Because this trip seemes like some girly peice of crap. Thats why" George said irritably, hopping over the back of the couch and leaning his head on the back.  
  
  
"Wow, watch it, man. I know that you dont like mall's, but thats no reason to get all edgy on me" Fred said. (hey that rymed!)  
  
  
"Yea i guess your right, its just, i dont know what im going to do." Fred seemed to think that George was being a bit drastic, but, hey, its george, what o you expect?  
  
  
"Hey fred, hey george. Whats up?" Harry said walking down the boy's dorm steps.  
  
  
Fred turned to look at Harry. Seamus and Neville were walking down the steps behind him.  
  
  
"Were ok, George is upset 'cuz he had to go on a trip to the mall for a week, but thats about it." Fred said standing up and walking towards the portrait.  
  
  
"O yea, I heard about that trip. It sound like it could be fun. O and george?" Harry said.  
  
  
"Yea?" George said shifting so he could see Harry.  
  
  
"Don't let the girls force you into sleeping on the couches in Victoria's Secret." Harry said trying not to burst out laughing. Neville and Seamus were shaking in silent laughter.  
  
  
George seemed confused. He had never been to alot of these stores. Let alone heard of them. "Whats Victoria's Secret? Who's Victoria? Whats her Secret?"   
  
  
This made Harry, Neville, and Seamus laugh even harder.   
  
  
"your going to have to find out for yourself." Neville said.  
  
  
"We have to go to McGonagall for detention. Well see you later!" Seamus called as the three walked out of the fat lady portrait.  
  
  
!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%  
  
(in detention)  
  
Harry, Neville, and Seamus stood in the wand lit trophy room. Seamus was scrubbing the floor, neville was cleaning the walls, and Harry was cleaning the trophy's.   
  
  
"So, Neville, who do you have a crush on?" Seamus said to Neville, trying to invade on his personal life.  
  
  
"Im not telling you." Neville bluntly replied as he dipped his sponge into a bucket filled with water.  
  
  
"Awww, come on, Neville. We wont tell anyone. We promise." Harry interjected.  
  
  
"Well.....i dont know." Neville scrubbed the wall some more.  
  
  
"Please?" Harry and Seamus asked at the same time.  
  
  
"Alright, alright" Harry ans Seamus grinned broadly. "I guess, I like, well, i like, Parvati" Neville sighed finally getting it off his chest.  
  
  
"Really?" Seamus asked.  
  
  
"Yea, now, you guys have to tell me who you like." Neville said smiling evilly. Seamus paled, but Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"Dont you guys know who i like already? practically all of my friends know already."  
  
  
"No, actually we dont Harry" Seamus said.  
  
  
"Oh, well then, I like Ginny." Harry said it as if he only dropped a pen.  
  
  
Seamus gasped.  
  
  
"What?" Harry asked incrediously.  
  
  
"Do you remember a couple weeks ago when Ginny and I broke up?" Seamus asked.  
  
  
"Yea? And?" Neville said.  
  
  
"Do you know WHY she broke up with me?" Seamus continued.  
  
  
"No." Harry and Neville said together.  
  
  
"Because she liked someone else and didnt like me anymore! And do you know who she likes?"  
  
  
"Is there a point to all of this?" Neville asked.  
  
  
"Oh, sorry. She likes YOU Harry!" Seamus screamed. Apparently he got a little carried away.  
  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "What?  
  
  
"Yup, so i suggest you tell her right after detention." Seamus said.  
  
  
Harry smiled and took his wand out of his cloak. With a flick of his wand he cleaned the whole trophy room.  
  
  
"Let's go" Harry said grinning  
  
  
~@$^*)+_(&%#!~!#$^&()+~@#%^*(_+  
  
  
That night Hermione sat in the common room, doing her Arithmancy essay.  
  
  
"Hey Mione."   
  
  
Hermione put down her quill and turned twards the voice.  
  
  
"Oh, hey Lavender, can i help you with something?"  
  
  
"Yea, i wanted to know if you could help me pack for the trip." She asked sweetly.  
  
  
"Yea, sure, im almost done, so ill be up in about 5 minuets. ok?" Hermione asked picking up her quill again and dipping it in the ink.  
  
  
"Ok, thanks!" Lavender said as she ran up the stairs to the fifth year dorms.  
  
****5 min. later.  
  
"Hey Lav." Hermione said when she opened the door. There were all different shades of purple bags on Lavender's bed. The smallest bad said 'Lavender' in crusive script. It was a light purple with dark purple stitching.  
  
  
"Hi, Herm. I wanted you to help me pick out my clothes. Even though my dad is a muggle, i still dont know how to dress like a muggle that well."  
  
  
"Neither do I" A voice behind Hermione interjected. Hermione turned around to see a black haired girl.  
  
  
"Ok, then, ill help you too Parvati" Hermione said to the girl.  
  
  
"Thanks!" Parvati and Lavender said together.  
  
  
"You welcome, now, let me look through your trunks and see wat there is ok? And if you guys need more clothes then we can buy some on the trip, ok?"  
  
  
Both girls nodded their heads.  
  
  
* * * (1 hour later when she has all of the clothes picked out)  
  
"Ok, Lavender, youll need to buy two shirts, and sneakers, and Parvati, youll need to buy sneakers and a pair of pants."  
  
  
"Ok"  
  
  
"Sure"  
  
  
"HERMIONE!" a voice from the common room yelled. She sighed.  
  
  
"Ill see you guys later ok?" she said as she walked out of the room.  
  
  
Ron and george were standing at the bottom of the steps.  
  
  
"Sears complaint Department, how may i help you?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
  
"What's a shears complainer deheartment?" Ron asked.  
  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Now what do you guys need?"  
  
  
"We need help dressing like muggles." George asked sheepishly.  
  
  
Hermione thought she was going to die.  
  
  
"oh, no, not again" she said aloud. "sure, why not" she said exasperated.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
A/N: another chapter done! how did you like it? tell me if im going too fast, ok? i hope im not, but tell me if i am.  
  
next up: leaving for the trip! 


	4. Hermione's Hero

I dont own HERO by ENRIQUE INGLESIAS  
  
  
on with the story!  
````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Let me be your hero  
  
Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die   
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?   
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...   
You're here tonight.   
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?   
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care...  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.   
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry up!" Ron called from the bottom of the steps.  
  
  
It was monday morning, and all of the guys were waiting in the common room for the rest of the gryffindor muggle studies class.  
  
  
"Were coming!" all of the girls shouted at the same time from the dorms. Just then the dorm room door flew open and you could have sworn the girls bags started walking by themselves. All you could see coming out of the door were bags. the first wave of bags were all different shades of purple. the second wave was all different shades of pink and blue. The third wave...well...wasnt exactly a wave, more like, a ripple in a puddle. It was Hermione. She has four bags. One for clothes, one for shoes, one for toiletries and extra doo-dads, and the last was her purse.   
  
  
"May I ask what your going to do with all of your bags?" George asked Parvati.  
  
  
"Don't you listen? Our bags will dissapear before we go, remember?" Parvati added.  
  
  
"O yea" George answered, slightly embarrased.  
  
  
"Hermione, how come you dont have that amny bags as Lav and Pav?" Ron asked the brown haired girl.  
  
  
"I dont have five bags for make-up and hair stuff" She said blatently.  
  
  
"oh"  
  
  
Just at that very moment Professor Roberts and Professor McGonagall came into the common room. They smiled at all of the students.  
  
  
"Good Morning students, would all of you come into the Great Hall with me? All of the other students are on their way there to the Hall with their head of house." McGonagall said.  
  
  
"Follow us" Professor Roberts comanded.  
  
  
All of the students turned and started to walk towards the portrait hole.  
  
  
"Wait!" A voice shouted. Harry ran down the steps and ran up to Ron and Hermione.  
  
  
"Bye Mione." harry said hugging her. This surprised Hermione.  
  
  
"Harry, ill only be gone for a week." She conjured smiling.  
  
  
"Yea, i know but i dont have either of you to hang out with" he said smiling  
  
  
"bye, man" Harry said to Ron. Hary, Ron, and Hermione all did their secret handshake and said their goodbyes.  
  
  
Harry ran back up the steps and the students walked out of the common room.  
  
09090909090900909090900909090  
  
"Welcome" Dumbledore announced to the class.   
  
  
They were all standing in the Great Hall, waiting for the portkey.It was 9:35. exactly 10 minuets before they were supposed to go into the mall.  
  
  
"As you all know, you all will be leaving in about 5 minuets. Will you all put your bags in a pile in front of Professor Roberts please?" Dumbledore continued.   
  
  
Lavender and Parvati stumbled over to the Professor and set their bags down. Hermione, Ron, George, and the rest of the class calmly walked over and set their bags down.  
  
  
Professor started wide eyed at the pile. Aparently Blaise, Pansy, Cho, Morgan, Padms,and Hannah had over-loaded on bags as well. Hermione seemed to be the only girl with less than ten bags.  
  
  
"Dissapearo Apearo Lugages Munava" Professor Roberts said out loud as she pointed her wand at the pile of lugage. "Did you catch that Miss Granger?" The Professor asked. Hermione nodded her head and repeated the spell.   
  
  
"Good, you will only need at spell if you cannot find your luggage tonite. ok?" Hermine nodded her head.  
  
  
"Will everyone take hold of the portkey?" The headmaster asked.  
  
  
Pansy and George were on either side of Hermione as the class eld onto the purse.  
  
  
Then everyone felt l;ike their stomachs were being ripped out of their body and everything started to swirl.  
  
  
BAM! eyeryone landed on a hard surface.  
  
  
"Ow!" Lavender yelled."That hurt!"  
  
  
"No Shi-" Blaise began, but she couldnt finish. There was an extremely loud beeping sound.  
  
  
"What the hell is that noise?" Seth asked.  
  
  
The class turned tward the noise and all of their eyes widened. There was a truck backing up right at them!  
  
  
Ernie then realised where they were. They were on a loading deck in the back of the mall. the loading deck had tracks for the carts and they were on top of them.  
  
  
"Run!" George screamed. Everyone jumped up and ran off the platform, except Hermione.  
  
  
"Help!" She screamed at them. George turned twards the distressed voice. He thought he was going to die at the sight. Hermione's foot was stuck on the tracks and the truck was 5 feet from her!  
  
  
"OMYGAWD!" Lavender, Parvati,Hannah, and Padma screamed at the same time.  
  
  
George didnt know what he was going to do. He turned around to look at Ron. He wasnt of much help. he had fainted. The only thing he could think of was to run and help her free.  
  
  
He sprinted twars the plank. The truck was about 2 feet from her. He jumped up on the plank and pulled her foot loose. He grabbed her waist and jumped off the other side of the plank.  
  
  
George and Hermione were laying on the hard concrete. Hermione was on top of him and she was hugging him tightly.He turned to look at Hermione and saw that she was in tears and looked terrified. George knew how she felt. he would be scared too if he was about to be crushed by a truck.  
  
  
"Mione, are you ok?" He asked her.  
  
  
She nodded her head slowly. He kissed her for-head and sat up. She sat up with him. As he stood up she tried to stand up too but she feel over again. George quickly turned to look at her.  
  
  
"I think I sprained my ankle" She said holding her ankle tightly.  
  
  
"Here" George said to her as he bent over and scooped her up in his arms. He held her and she rested her head on his chest.  
  
  
"Thanks George" She said as he carried her around the truck and walked over to the others.  
  
  
Ron was just now waking up and when he saw Hermione he almost cried in joy. But then he saw she wasnt walking.  
  
  
"What happened, why cant you walk?"  
  
  
"I sprained my ankle" She said leaning her head up against Georges chest again.  
  
  
"And I would heal it but im not seventeen yet so I cant do that away from Hogwarts." George replied.  
  
  
"Well, George you still carry Hermione, and lets go into the mall!" Morgan screamed and ran twards the entrance.  
  
  
The class rolled their eyes and followed Morgan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOW! that was good huh? yea i thot so.   
  
up next: finding where to sleep and george find out about victorias secret! 


	5. I knew I loved you

The class walked around the large mall until they came to the main entrance. It had teal pillars and and on the top was a large Q with a slightly smaller B inside of it.  
  
  
Blaise quealed in delight. Ernie started to laugh at the strange looks people were giving George and Hermione. He was holding her in his arms and she was talking to Hannah who was standing next to her.  
  
  
"Come on!" Pansy yelled as she ran to the doors. She stopped right in front of them and looked at the group.  
  
  
"What?" Seth asked.  
  
  
"Why are there two sets of doors?" Pansy asked dumbfounded.  
  
  
"Just go in!" Cho screamed. Pansy stuck her tounge out at Cho and opened the door and walked in. The class followed her.  
  
*********  
  
As the group walked into the noise shopping center Padma started cracking up.  
  
  
"What?" Ron asked in his adorable british accent.  
  
  
"This is so funny looking!" Padma giggled. The group was again getting weird stares. As they were staring at the small section of the mall they were in, Lavender squealed, and they all looked at her.  
  
  
"A muggle manicure place thing!" Lavender squealed once again. Padma, Lavender, Parvati, Hannah, and Morgan ran towrds the nail place.  
  
  
"Stop!" Hermione screamed. There girls stopped in their tracks and the boys laughed.  
  
  
"What?" Morgan asked  
  
  
"Before we do ANYTHING we need to find a place to sleep." Hermione comanded. The girls shuffled back to the group.  
  
  
"Fine" They all grumbled.  
  
  
As they started to walked Cho gasped.  
  
  
"What is it?" Blaise asked.  
  
  
"What the hell is that?" She asked pointing at something.  
  
  
"What?" The group turned to look and there in the middle of the walk way was a girl riding a pony, but not any pony, a PLASTIC pony.  
  
  
"Oh, i know what that is" Hermione said, shifting in Georges arms. "Hey, george can you let me down now? I can just limp, ill be fine." She said smiling at him.  
  
  
His face turned beet red and he let her down.  
  
  
"How do you use it?" Padma asked.  
  
  
"Ill show you later, lets go" She said limping along. Padma shrugged and kept walking until she and Hermione found they were the only ones walking. They turned around to see everyone staring in a window. Above the store was a sign that said "Deck the Walls".  
  
  
Padma and Hermione walked (limped) over to the group and looked in the window. They were staring at a picture of a little girl sitting on a beach, and the picture wasnt moving.  
  
  
"So this is what a muggle painting looks like" George asked befuddled.  
  
  
Hermione sighed. "Yes, now can we go find a place to sleep?"  
  
  
"Merlin's beard Hermione! Calm down, lets go before she blows a Chocolate Frog." Cho said walking again. The class followed her.  
  
  
As they walked everyone was looking all around. Some of them had never been to a mall before.  
  
  
"Oh, lets go in here! They have that muggle lotion that I like." Parvati said to everyone. She got a glare frlom Hermione then tryed to correct herself. "AFTER we find a place to sleep" She said.  
  
  
"Merlin's beard, NOW i know what harry was talking about!" george yelled "And i think i know why" He said looking at the store. Actually, he was looking at the NAME of the store. Victoria's Secret.  
  
  
"What?" Hannah asked.  
  
  
"Nothing" George shook his head. "Lets just not sleep in there" He said staring at the underwear hanging in the window  
  
**********************  
  
The group walked through the mall, trying not to pay attention to the stores till they were allowed to shop. Finnaly they stopped.  
  
  
"We can sleep in here" Hermione stated.  
  
  
"How do you know?" Pansy asked.  
  
  
"Its JcPenny's, they have a bedding department, we can sleep in the beds." She retorted.  
  
  
"Oh"  
  
  
"Where? I dont see any beds" Ron said.  
  
  
"It's a department store, that means there are different sections of the store"  
  
  
"Oh"  
  
  
"Well, let's see them!" Blaise said irrtiatingly with her arms crossed and tapping her foor on the floor.  
  
  
"Ok, ok, geez woman" Hermione mumbled.  
  
  
"Hey, Herm, when do y-" But Ron was cut short by a large slam and a crash that seemed to come from about 50 feet away. Everyone swung around and there was a sight you never thought you would see in a mall. There was a girl on the floor, unconsious. She had blonde hair about to her shoulders. The under part of her hair was baby blue. She had black, tight, pants on and a yellow tank top that said "Flirt" on it.   
  
  
Hermione, Parvaiti, George, and Cho ran over to the girl. There were two boys standing by her looking as if they had killed her.   
  
  
"Do you know this girl?" Ron asked one of the boys. The boy that hjad brown hair shook his head no.  
  
  
"Get along, dont keep your parnets waiting, well take care of her." Ron claimed to the boys. George and the girls stared at him in shock.The boys turned around to run away but Parvati stopped them.  
  
  
"First, tell us what happened." She said sternly.  
  
  
"Well, we were running that way twards the chocolate store, and we accidentaly nocked her over. We didnt hit her that hard, but i think she hit her head on the floor." The boy with blonde hair explained, apparentaly afraid he was going to get in trouble.  
  
  
"Ok, thank you, you can go now." Parvati comanded. By this time the rest of the group had come over. The boys ran the opposite direction with much haste.  
  
  
Ron stared at the girl. He ran his thumb over her hand and cleared hid throat. He put his arms under her and picked her up.  
  
  
Hermione smiled at how much he cared about this girl.  
  
  
"Do you think there is any clue at where she is supposed to be?" Ron asked the group.  
  
  
"Well, there is a name tag here. It says her name is Leslie, and under it says the name if a store. I suppose it is where she works. It says DEB." Lavender explained.  
  
  
"Well, then, thets get her back to Deb then, shall we?" Ron asked. He shifted the girl in his arms and the group set out to find the store.  
  
******************* 


	6. Angel Bell and Leslie Twigg

here we go!  
  
  
  
#################################3  
  
THERE IS NO SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF LACK OF BRAIN (or beacuse i cant think of a song)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2  
  
Ron and the group walked into DeB.  
  
"OH MY GOD! What happened!" A girl screamed. They looked where the noise was coming from and saw a girl run out from behind the counter and run up to the group.  
  
  
"What happened!" She repeated. The girl had shoulder length dark brown hair, brown eyes, and her eye brow and belly button were peirced.  
  
  
"Well, she got knocked out by some boys, so we brought her here, because it says that on her name tag." Padma explained. The girl nadded and waved her hand for the group to follow. They walked through the store and up to the counter.  
  
  
"Ok, i need you,you,and you to go out of the store and bring that bench to me. its right out there." The store worker comanded. She had pointed to George,Seth,and Ernie. As the boys walked out of the store to get the bench, she finished with the customer that just came up.  
  
  
"Im Carlee by the way. My last name is Bell, but everyone calls me Angel." She told the class.  
  
  
"You have an accent. Did you by chance live in England?" Lavender asked. Angel looked surprised at the question.  
  
  
"Yes, I did. My sister Katie lives there. Actually, she goes to school there. I moved here last year" Angel explained. By now the boys had come back with the bench, and had heard the whole conversation. Angel told Ron to lay Leslie down on the bench, and told Hannah to go get some water.  
  
  
"Oh, we know a Katie Bell, shes on our Quidditch team." Parvati said. She immediately regretted what she said, and slammed her hands over her mouth.  
  
  
"Nice one Patil" Pansy retorted.  
  
  
"Hold on a second" Angel said quickly. She rushed into the back room and came back with her purse. She immediately began to did through it.  
  
  
"Pardon me, but, what are you doing?" Hermione asked. Angel totally dismissed the question.  
  
  
"You, whats your name?" She asked George.   
  
  
"George"  
  
  
"Do you have a twin?" She asked him, still digging in her purse. Georges eyes widened, as did the others.  
  
  
"Yes...I do....how did you know that?" He asked carefully.  
  
  
"This" She replied, pulling an envelope out of her purse. She opened the envelope and pulled out what seemed to be a pictures, but it wasnt moving.  
  
  
The students thought they were going to pass out. The picture was fourth years and up of Gryffindor house, in the common room, in all one picture (and thats alot of kids). The quidditch team was all up in front of the crowd.  
  
  
"Merlins beard, I dont beleive it" Hermione said wistfully. By now they had forgotten about Leslie (n/e les!), until they heard a groan. Angel quickly shoved the picture back in her purse and put it under the counter.  
  
  
She rushed over to Leslie. Her eyes flickered open and she saw the whole group and Angel.   
  
  
"Who the heck are you people?" Leslie asked.  
  
  
"These are...my sister's friends." Angel decretely explained.  
  
  
"Oh, what happened?" She asked, trying to get up.  
  
  
"You got knocked out, and we brought you back here." Ron explained, smiling at her.  
  
  
"Thank you, umm...whats your name? You sound like your from England" Leslie asked Ron, smiling at him. Angel leaned over to Ron's ear.  
  
  
"Be careful, she likes British boys" She whispered, chuckeling. He looked at her strangley and turned back to Leslie.  
  
  
"Im Ron, Ron Weasley"  
  
  
"Oh, your the James Bond type? Arent you?" She said, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. (i dont no if ive said this already, but Angel and Leslie are acctually some of my friends, that i put in the story, and they actually look like that, so im not trying to make them Mary-sue-ish!)  
  
  
He looked at her strangly. All of a sudden they heard huge sqeals behind them. They turned around to see Lavender holding up a pair of purple, sparkley jeans. Morgan was standing next to her admiring them.  
  
  
"Can i get these Mione?" She asked.   
  
  
Hermione laughed at her question.   
  
  
"Sure, be my guest, just only but that though, you want to save your money."  
  
  
"Ok"  
  
  
"Ummm...I have to go to the bathroom, I was on the way there before, ill see you guys in a few k?" Leslie interjected.  
  
  
"Ill come with you, we can talk on the way" Cho replied.  
  
  
Both girls walked out of the store and down the mall.  
  
***  
  
Cho, Leslie, and Hannah had gone to get slushies for everyone, so the rest of the group told Angel why they were there, how they knew Katie,and other stuff.  
  
  
It turns out, Angel was born in America, while the Bell family was on vacation. They had decided to move there until Katie got excepted to Hogwarts. Then they all moved to England, and Angel got acepted to Durmstrang. She had come back here while Durmstrang was closed for renovation for 3 months.  
  
  
The girls came back with the slushies, and the groups stared at them like they were aliens. Angel finally got them to drink them, and they loved them. But there was one problem. George couldnt stop drinking them. He sorta stole Ron's.  
  
  
The group, Leslie, and Angel talked late into the atfernoon, till it was time for the class to "leave"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
YES I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, IM SORRY!!!  
done with this chappy! your gonna hafta wait another week or more, amybe less for me to post again cuz im still on punishment. hang in there! 


	7. Could it be you

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a wile! I hate homework! I will NEVER keep u guys waiting this long again!  
  
**********   
Could it be you  
I've been searching so hard to find  
Tell me how could I have been so blind  
You were here all the time (you were here all the time)  
Could it be you   
  
You never looked as good to me  
As you looked tonight  
It's like I've seen you for the first time   
Though a lover's eyes  
  
How could it be (how could it be)  
That I never knew (I never knew)  
It's always been you that I've been looking for (I've been looking for)  
You were always right here by my side.. oh yeah...  
  
Could it be you  
I've been searching so hard to find  
Tell me how could I have been so blind  
You were here all the time (oh yeah)  
  
Could it be you  
The girl I've always had dreams about  
The one I just can't live without  
Is it so tell me now  
Could it be you  
  
Can you imagine what it's like  
To always live without love  
I need to have you in my life  
I think I know that now  
  
My open heart (my open heart)  
Can make you a part (make you a part)  
A part of this love that I've been keeping (I've been keeping for)  
And I might just give it all to you (oh oh..)  
  
Could it be you  
I've been searching so hard to find (to find)  
Tell me how could I have been so blind (so blind)  
You were here all the time (here all the time)  
  
Could it be you  
The girl I've always had dreams about (I've been searching)  
The one I just can't live without (ohh..)  
Is it so tell me now (tell me now, yeah)  
  
Every girl I meet  
Though they might be sweet  
They can't compare to you  
So I'll search no more  
What I'm looking for  
I know... I've found in you..  
Could be you  
  
I've been searching so hard to find (oh oh..)  
Tell me how could I have been so blind (so blind)  
You were here all the time (please tell me baby, baby..)  
  
Could it be you (could it be you)  
The girl I've always had dreams about (dreams about)   
FADES...  
  
***********  
  
The group walked down the mall towards JCPenny. They were all tired from their first day at the mall.  
  
  
"Hey guys, I forgot my necklace in DEB, I'm going to go back and get it. Ok?" Hermione said.  
  
  
"Ok. See ya in a few" they replied.  
  
  
"Ill go with you" George said to her.  
  
  
"ok"  
  
  
The rest of the group walked towards JCPenny and George and Hermione walked towards DEB.  
  
***  
  
George and Hermione got into DeB to see that no one was there. They heard voices in the back, so they figured that Angel and Leslie were still in the back. Hermione and George looked around the store but found nothing. They decided to check in the dressing rooms. They looked in the stalls but found nothing.  
  
  
"Ah Ha!" Hermione said. Just as she said it the lights turned off and they heard a loud clang.  
  
  
Hermione had found her necklace, but dread rushed over like water being dumped over her head.  
  
  
"Uh, George, don't be scared." Hermione stated, her voice quivering.  
  
  
"Why should I be scared?" He asked.  
  
  
"Because were locked in" George ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
  
"It'll be alright, well just have to sleep in here tonight."  
  
  
Hermione calmed down somewhat. George's voice seemed to calm her.   
  
  
"Alright"   
  
  
Hermione and George went to walk out if the dressing room but bumped into each other. Hermione blushed and walked out.  
  
  
"What the hell is that?" George yelled. Hermione turned around to see two figures walk through the door into the mall.  
  
  
"I think that's just our images leaving the mall, that's all." She calmly replied  
  
  
"Oh, that's a little freaky" He said.  
  
  
"Sort of. Anyway, I think we're going to have to spend the night here." Hermione said disappointedly.  
  
  
"Yea"   
  
  
They walked around the store looking for a place to sleep, but they didn't find any.  
  
  
"I think we'll just have to sleep on the floor," George told her.  
  
  
"Yea I think so. We can use one of those blankets on that shelf over there." Hermione said.  
  
  
She walked over to the shelf, and so did George. As they both reached up, they bumped into each other.  
  
  
Hermione blushed and reached back up. She grabbed the blanket and turned to George. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever. They just stared into each other's eyes.   
  
  
George leaned in closer to her.   
  
  
CRASH! Some stuff fell off the shelves. George sprung back.  
  
  
He went over by the counter and laid down.  
  
  
"Are you going to lay down or not?" He asked her, laughing a bit.  
  
  
"Oh, yea" She said, walking over and laying down next to him.  
  
  
As they laid there gorge was thinking about what just happened.   
  
  
"I must be crazy. Do I feel things for her now? Oh no............"  
++++++  
  
Another chapter done! Hope u like it! 


	8. A Moment Like This

WAAAAAHHHH!!! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry!!! I had a reeeeeely bad writers block.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even KELLY CLARKSON or her song A MOMENT LIKE THIS.  
  
I went to A LOT of trouble to get this song on here, so be happy!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me? Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love is here and now  
  
  
A Moment Like This  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
  
Everything changes, but beauty remains  
Something so tender, I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming, but still lie awake  
Can we make this dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
  
A Moment Like This  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all?  
I want to know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
  
A Moment Like This  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...  
  
* * *  
  
George's eyes flickered open as he stretched. He looked around as he sat up. Hermione wasn't there.  
  
  
"Mione?" He called out. There was no way she could have left the store, the mall was still closed.  
  
  
"Yea?" she called back. She was in the dressing room. George let out a sigh of relief, he was afraid something happened to her.  
  
  
He got up and walked over to the dressing room. He gasped at what he saw.  
  
  
Hermione was standing in front of the mirror, in dark blue jeans and a red tank top. She was turning around looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
  
She smiled and turned towards George.  
  
  
"Does it look ok on me?" She asked. " 'Cuz I was thinking of buying it."  
  
  
George just continued to stare and nod his head.  
  
  
"George?" She asked. His head snapped up and he smiled at her.  
  
  
"Yea, you look great" he said to her, walking closer. "Just smooth out the back a little bit." He was standing in front of her, and reached behind her to smooth it out.  
  
  
He stopped in the position. His arm was around her waist and his hand was on her back.  
  
  
"I might as well do it now, or I may regret it" He thought to himself  
  
  
They stared into each other's eyes as George rubbed his thumb lightly on her back. He leaned in slightly as Hermione bit her lip.  
  
  
George lowered his lips down to hers. He pressed them firmly against her lips. It took her a second to respond but joined in the kiss.   
  
  
They pulled away for some air. As Hermione panted slightly she looked at George.  
  
  
"I don't think you wanted to do that." She said, putting herself down. She turned her head away and looked at her feet.  
  
  
"You think wrong." He said to her. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head to face his.  
  
  
"You may not like me, but I had to get it out. Tell me now if you do or don't." he told her firmly. He may have been pressing her, but he needed to know.  
  
  
"I...I don't know" She told him shakily. His heart dropped into his stomach. She hadn't told him no, but he was hoping for a 'yes'.  
  
  
"Well, ill let you think." He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, and walked out of the dressing room.  
  
  
Hermione was left standing there stunned.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are they!" Padma yelled. They had been up for 2 hours thinking about what could have happened to them.  
  
"Guys, we better get dressed, its almost seven o'clock and our bags disappear at 7:10" Blaise said to all of them.  
  
  
"Yea, your right"  
  
  
They walked around the store looking for their bags. They found them behind a rack of men's boxers. Lavender and Parvati were giggling all the way to the dressing room. After they got changed, they went into the bathroom.   
  
  
It was 9:45 and they all felt a tingle feeling. They walked out of the bathrooms and looked at each other.   
  
  
"Find them." the whole group said together.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: SORRY!!!! PWEEEESE FORGIVE ME!!! I had a serious writers block. Review!! 


	9. Girlfriend bak to harry

Hello! Sorry I took so long! School, homework, u no the deelio. In the beginning, there's going to be some Harry/Ginny stuff. Enjoy!! I don't own Girlfriend by Nsync.  
  
I'm going to remind you of all the people in the class, k?  
George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown (Gryffindor), Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott (hufflepuff), Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Morgan Lacent, Seth Jaheem (ravenclaw), Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini (slytherin).  
  
  
* * *  
Would you be my girlfriend?   
Would you be my girlfriend?   
Would you be my girlfriend?   
(I like you baby)   
Would you be my girlfriend?   
  
I don't know why you care (why you thinkin' bout him mama?)   
He doesn't even know you're there   
'Cause he don't love your eyes   
And he don't love your smile   
Girl you know that ain't fair   
  
In the middle of the night   
Is he gonna be by your side?   
Or will he run and hide?   
You don't know cause things ain't clear   
And baby when you cry   
Is he gonna stand by your side?   
Does the man even know you're alive?   
I got an idea   
  
Won't you be my girlfriend   
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)   
I know you hear your friends when they say you should   
'Cause if you were my girlfriend   
I'd be your shining star   
The one to show you where you are   
Girl you should be my girlfriend   
  
Does he know what you feel (know what you feel?)   
Are you sure that it's real (are you sure?)   
Does he ease your mind  
Or does he break your stride?   
Did you know that love could be a shield yeah   
In the middle of the night   
Is he gonna be by your side?   
Or will he run and hide?   
You don't know cause things ain't clear   
And baby when you cry (oh no)   
Is he gonna stand by your side? (no no) Does the man even know you're alive?   
I got an idea (listen girl)   
  
Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah yeah)   
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)   
I know you hear your friends when they say you should   
'Cause if you were my girlfriend   
I'd be your shining star   
The one to show you where you are   
Girl you should be my girlfriend   
  
Ever since I saw your face   
Nothing in my life has been the same   
I walk around just saying your name   
Without you my world would end, yeah   
I've searched around this whole damn place   
And everything says you were meant to be   
My girlfriend... oh   
  
Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah)   
I'll treat you good (uh) I know you hear your friends when they say you should   
'cause if you were my girlfriend (my girlfriend)   
I'd be your shining star (shining star)   
The one to show you where you are   
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend   
My baby ... (you make my heart sing)   
My baby (girl you make my heart sing)   
  
Girl you should be... my girlfriend   
Girl you should be... my girlfriend   
Girl you should be... my girlfriend (it's destiny)   
Girl you should be... my girlfriend   
Girl you should be... my girlfriend  
* * *  
  
Harry was sitting in the common room by himself, staring at the fire. After the detention, he still hadn't told Ginny that he liked her. He seemed confident at first, but when he saw her, he choked. He couldn't do it. He knew that she liked him, but it was still embarrassing. What if Seamus was wrong? What if she really DIDN'T like him?   
  
  
"Harry?" A voice said.  
  
  
Harry whipped around to come to face Fred and Ginny.   
  
  
"Yea?"  
  
  
"You guys need to talk" Fred replied, pushing Ginny towards the couch.  
  
  
"Ok"  
  
  
Fred tapped Ginny on the head and left the common room. Ginny walked over to the couch, scuffing her feet. She slowly sat down, and faced Harry.  
  
  
"Hi" She said quietly.  
  
  
"Hi"  
  
  
"We need to talk" The both said at the same time. The both laughed a bit, but stopped and stared into each other's eyes.  
  
  
"You can go first" Ginny said, sounding like she was in a far away place.  
  
  
"Ok, well, I just wanted to tell you, that...well.... I've had a crush on you for a while, and, well, that's it." She said slowly.  
  
  
Ginny face lit up with all the power she could muster. There was a huge smile on her face.  
  
  
"I like you too Harry" She replied. Harry noticed she had a glint in her eye that made her look even more beautiful.  
  
  
He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. It was a short kiss, but a powerful one.  
  
  
"Do you, Miss Weasley, want to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked with a smile  
  
  
"Of course" Ginny said also with a smile  
  
  
* * *  
  
The class ran through the mall looking for George and Hermione. As they stopped to take a breath, they looked around. They were on the top level in the center on the mall.  
  
  
"Great wizards, what kind of store is that?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
  
The group turned to look at the store he was pointing at. It was a store called Hot Topic.  
  
  
"Oh, I've heard about these muggle stores. I think they're called...what was it...punk, or gothic. Something like that." Ernie told them.  
  
  
"Do you think I should go punk?" Morgan asked.  
  
  
"NO!" The whole class yelled. People in the mall stopped for a second to stare, but went back to their shopping.  
  
  
"Ok, ok, sheesh people, I just asked." She said defensively.  
  
  
Everyone regained their composure, and was about to run off and look for them again, but didn't need to.  
  
  
"Ron! Cho! Lavender! Guys, wait up!" They heard someone yell behind them. They turned around to see Hermione running towards them with George running a couple feet behind her.   
  
  
The class let out a sigh of relief and walked towards the two.  
  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Ron asked, glaring at George.  
  
  
"We go locked in DEB overnight, but were ok" Hermione said.  
  
  
"Yea, just fine" George replied, sounding sad.  
  
  
* * *  
  
yea, in no, not much going on, but ill try to get the next chapter up soon! 


	10. Book store

I WILL GET THE ROMANCE SOLVED IN EITHER THIS CHAPTER OR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Don't worry.  
  
  
* * *  
  
No song because of lack of brain power...again....  
  
* * *  
  
  
George stared at his plate as she pushed his food around with his fork. Everyone was in the American Café talking loudly and eating. Angel and Leslie were with them also; on a count of it was their break.  
  
  
Lavender, Hannah, Parvati, and Padma were checking out the male waiters, Ron and Leslie were sneaking glances at each other, Cho was talking with Ernie, Pansy and Blaise were snickering at some girls who were throwing lettuce at each other, and Morgan and Seth were staring at each other, and Angel and Hermione were just...talking.  
  
  
Everyone was having fun but him. It had come upon him so fast. He didn't know why he liked her. He hadn't noticed it before. Maybe because she never did anything to show you her beauty was there? He didn't know and he didn't plan on knowing anytime soon.  
  
  
"George? Do you feel ok?" Cho asked  
  
  
He looked up from his plate and looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
  
"No, Cho, I don't" He said vaguely. She looked at him with sympathetic eyes and wondered what the hell was going on with him.   
  
  
"Why not?" She asked him. She wasn't trying to be irritating, but she wanted to help him.  
  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it right here. Can we talk about it in private later?" He replied putting some croutons in his mouth.  
  
  
"Sure" She told him as she smiled at him.  
  
  
* * *  
  
"George? Will you tell me what is wrong now?" Cho asked him as he walked through the mall. The group had decided to split up and meet back at DeB in an hour. Cho had waited till everyone was gone to talk to George.  
  
  
"Yea, sure," He told her as he sat down on a bench. He took a deep breath and told her everything that had gone on in DeB. About the feelings he had for her, about the kiss, his stomach feeling all twisted up when she said 'she didn't know'. He told her everything.  
  
  
When he was done she stood up and stood in front of him. He looked up at her.  
  
  
"Well then, well just have to get her to decide wont we?" She told him as she smiled. He smiled at her and stood up. They both walked in the direction of where Hermione said she'd be. (a/n: can u guess where?) Walden Books.  
  
* * *  
  
George stood behind a shelf of books as he watched Cho walk up to Hermione. Hermione was flipping through a large book.   
  
  
Cho walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione turned to her and smiled. They started talking when Hermione's smile faded. She took a deep breath and sat down in a chair. Cho walked over and sat in a chair across from her. She leaned over and started talking to her again.  
  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and said something and Cho smiled. She got up and tapped her on the shoulder. Cho walked away and motioned for George to follow her.  
  
  
He nodded and walked out behind her, making sure Hermione didn't see him. As soon as they got out of the store Cho turned around and laughed.  
  
  
George's eyes widened.  
  
  
"Wh-What did she say?" He asked.  
  
  
She smiled and ran her fingers through her black, elegant hair.  
  
  
"She said she likes you, but didn't know how to respond to you." She told him.  
  
His eyes widened even more as he smiled....  
  
* * *  
  
Yah, I no its short, but at least u have somin. IT WILL BE SOLVED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! DON'T WORRY! 


	11. Solved

Yay!  
  
* * *  
Yet not another song, cuz I cant find 1  
  
* * *  
  
George lied in the bed in JCPenny smiling to himself. He had just found out that Hermione liked him.... but, now what?  
  
  
Should he ask her to be his girlfriend, of should he lye low and wait for her to make the move? He never knew this would be so complicated. On the other hand, she liked him, so, could it hurt to ask?  
  
  
"Goodnight, George" Ron called through the store form the other bed.  
  
  
"Shhhhhh!!!" Everyone called.  
  
  
"Sorry!" He screamed.  
  
  
"Shut up, Ron!" Lavender screamed.  
  
  
"They can't hear us!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
  
"Ohhhhh yea...." Everyone mumbled simultaneously.   
  
  
"Goodnight!" He yelled again.  
  
  
Upon hearing him, they all groaned, and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
  
George didn't go back to sleep though, he stayed awake, thinking about Hermione.  
* * *  
  
The next morning, George awoke to find it still dark and no one was stirring, not even a mouse. (sorry, I had to say it)  
  
  
He sat up, ran his fingers through his messy, mop of ginger hair.  
  
  
"Up so early?" A voice behind him chimed.  
  
  
He was startled so much he fell out of the bed, and landed with a thud. He got up, rubbing his bum.  
  
  
"Who's there?" He said, wincing.  
  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry George! I didn't mean to startle you!" The girl said, walking up to George, who now sat on his bed again.   
  
  
George smiled. He knew who it was. It was Hermione.  
  
  
"Oh, hi Hermione" George said. He was glad it was so dark that she couldn't see him blushing.  
  
  
She came over and sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
  
"Hermione, we need to talk." He said bluntly.   
  
  
"About what?" She asked. She knew perfectly well what he meant, but she wasn't for sure.  
  
"Well, you see..." He babbled, trying to figure out what to say.  
  
  
"Maybe you'll be able to concentrate on what your saying more if there's some light" She told him as she dug in her pocket for her wand.  
  
  
She whipped it out and whispered "Lumos". George looked at her face and saw her eyes widen and she started to blush. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he realized he only had his boxers on.   
  
  
He quickly pulled the covers over his lower body and blushed.  
  
  
"Er, sorry" He whispered.  
  
  
"It's ok." She told his as she shifted on the bed.  
  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about what happened in DeB" He blurted out.  
  
  
"Yea, I needed to talk to you about that too." She said quietly. She couldn't help but notice his bear chest. It was toned and muscular. She blushed once again from noticing that she was staring.  
  
  
"Ok, well, I don't know if you have noticed, but I still need an answer" He replied.  
  
  
I guess I better tell him, because its now or never. I know this came on quickly, but it needs to happen, and it needs to happen now. Hermione told herself.  
  
  
"Yes" She smiled at him.  
  
  
"I know you probably don't want to answer- what?" He asked incredulously.   
  
  
"I said yes." She whispered. His heart felt as if is had just been given wings and been freed into the sky. (Drama, huh?)  
  
  
He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he did the only thing he could manage to do.  
  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her. As her soft lips touched his, he felt a jolt go up his spine from the feeling.  
  
  
She scooted forward on the bed so she was closer to him, and she wrapped her arms around his bear shoulders. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him so she was practically sitting on his lap.  
  
  
As one of her hands went up to his hair to run her fingers through it, the other slid off his shoulder to his unclothed chest.  
  
  
As one of his hands touched her bear back, (she had a tank top on, which means she is in pajamas also) she gasped. George took this opportunity to slowly slide his tongue into her mouth. They continued to kiss, which seemed to last for hours.   
  
  
She groaned with pleasure as George broke away from her lips.  
  
  
"I think we should stop before we get too carried away." He said as he laughed.  
  
  
"Yea, I guess your right." She sat Indian style on the bed and faced him. They smiled at each other as he took her hand in his.  
  
"Does this mean were boyfriend and girlfriend?" George asked her.  
  
  
"It better" She told him before he kissed her forehead.  
  
  
* * *  
  
ITS SOLVED!!! YESSS!!! Are u guys happy now? I thought so 


	12. Your a ?

* * *  
an important note:  
1. I have a question. If someone tells me that my style of writing is bad, or a disgrace, don you think its going to change anything? I can't CHANGE my style of writing, and I'm not going to try. If you don't like my story, -gasp- don't read any more of it! Ok, I think I'm done.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Man, songs are hard to find these days. hehe  
  
* * *  
(Day 3)  
"O! Hermione you have to get this! It would look so cute on you!" Lavender squealed.   
  
  
It was the next day, and the girls and boys had split up, much to George and Hermione's unnoticeable disappointment.  
  
  
Hermione, Lavender, and the rest of the girls were in Claire's when Lavender had just found a necklace that she seemed to think it would be the end of the world if Hermione didn't buy it.  
  
  
She reluctantly took the necklace from Lavender's hands and examined it.  
  
  
"I guess I could get it. But ill probably never wear it." Hermione told her blankly.  
  
  
"That's ok. If you don't wear it, I will!" She said happily. Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew Lavender wanted it, but didn't want to pay for it. It was so obvious.  
  
  
"Hermione!" Someone yelled. She turned around to see a blonde/blue haired girl running towards her. (Hehe)  
  
  
"Oh. Hey Leslie! What's up?" Hermione asked her. Leslie walked up to the brown haired girl and smiled.  
  
  
"I needed to ask you something" Leslie to her as she switched her purse to her other shoulder. Hermione looked at her with a concerned face and then smiled.   
  
  
"Sure. Hold on" Hermione quickly walked over to Lavender and told her she was going to talk to Leslie out on the bench outside of the store. Hermione walked over to Leslie and the two walked out of the store and sat on the bench.  
  
  
"So, what do you need?" Hermione asked her. Leslie fidgeted with her fingers and she bit her lip.  
  
  
"Well, I kind of wanted to know if Ron has said anything about me" She said quietly. Hermione was taken aback by her question, but smiled.  
  
  
"Well, no, but I can tell he likes you. I could tell when he picked you up and carried you back to DeB our first day here." Hermione told her. Leslie's face lightened up.  
  
  
"Really?" Leslie asked her.  
  
  
"Yea, I do" Hermione said, getting up off the bench. "Was that it?" She asked.  
  
  
"Yea, pretty much." Leslie said, as she smiled at Hermione. "What the?" She said, astonished.  
  
  
Leslie looked over Hermione's shoulder to see a man running towards them.  
  
  
Hermione turned around just to be slammed into by the guy. He plunged forward, into Leslie and took a hold of her purse. He continued to run, trying to get Leslie's purse from her. Her hands slipped and he sprinted forward with her purse in his hands.  
  
  
"Hey!" She screamed.  
  
  
Hermione did the first thing her mind came to. She whipped out her wand.  
  
  
"Freezio Apindux!" She screamed. All of a sudden, everything went still, except for her, the girls in the store who were utterly confused, and...Leslie?  
  
  
"What the hell?" both girls said at the same time.   
  
  
"You're a...a...witch too?" Leslie stuttered. {Lets just say that when you do the Freezio spell, wizards/witches don't freeze, k? k.}  
  
  
"Yea." Hermione said, ultimately stunned. She walked past Leslie and up to the man who had just stolen Leslie's purse. She yanked it out of his hands and gave it back to Leslie.  
  
  
"Well that wasn't hard was it?" Hermione asked.  
  
  
"No, it wasn't. But I have a question. Is the rest of the group your with witches and wizards too?" Leslie asked. Hermione nodded her head.  
  
  
"Yea. I think that we need to unfreeze the mall now." Hermione laughed.  
  
  
"Yea, I think so" Leslie smiled and Hermione took out her wand.  
  
  
"Unfreezio Apindux" Hermione said. Everything began to move again, and the man who just stole Leslie's purse was utterly confused.  
  
* * *  
  
"Seriously? You're a witch?" Ron exclaimed as Leslie and Hermione told the boys all about their purse adventure that day.  
  
  
Leslie smiled and nodded her head.  
  
  
"Yea, and I never you have thought that you guys were also magical." She said as they sat in the back room of DeB.  
  
  
Angel walked in and pulled Leslie up from her sitting position.  
  
  
"Im going on break now. You need to manage the counter." She told her. Leslie nodded and the whole gang walked out of the back room, into the store.  
  
  
"Im going to get some slushies, do you want to come with me Hermione?" George asked. The group looked at him and nodded.  
  
  
"Sure" Hermione said. She smiled at him as they walked out of the store.  
  
  
"Mione, are we going to tell them?" George asked as she put his arm around her waist. She sighed  
  
  
"I don't know. It depends on if you want to or not. It couldn't hurt, but it depends on what you want to do." She told him. They walked up to Auntie Ann's and ordered 13 (yes, that many) slushies. The woman stared at them as if they were crazy.  
  
  
"There are a lot of people with us, its not like were going to drink them all ourselves!" Hermione said incredulously.  
  
  
The woman nodded her head and continued to make all those slushies. George looked at Hermione and kissed her.  
  
  
She giggled and they kissed again.  
  
  
"Oh, umm..." A voice said behind them. They let go of each other and looked to the where the voice was coming from.  
  
  
Morgan and Padma were standing behind them. Morgan was trying to suppress a laugh and Padma was trying to overcome shock.  
  
  
"Hi guys, (giggle) we came to help you carry all the slushies back." Morgan said, trying to not crack up. She seemed to think this was the funniest thing in the world   
  
  
"Here you go" The lady at the counter said. Hermione smiled and the four picked up the slushies. (They were in those little container things that you get to hold our drinks at Burger King...mmmm, yum)  
  
  
"Promise you wont tell the rest, were not sure if we want people to know yet." George said to Padma and Morgan. The two girls nodded.  
  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Yea, half of it was pointless, but I needed to get another chapter out. If you have any ideas, you're welcome to give them!  
  
R&r, no flames, but c. criticism is welcome.  
  
I want 85 or more reviews before I start writing the next chapter   
  
Just so u no, I'm working on another story right now also, so I alternate between updating the stories. Once I update my other story, ill focus on getting another chapter of this out 


	13. Chapter 14

Hermione and George sat behind his bed, in wand light. They were trying to figure out how to tell people they were going out.   
  
  
"What are we going to do?" She asked him. They were huddled together with her wand lit up in between them.  
  
  
"I don't really know. It depends on if you want to tell them." He said. He leaned forward and kissed her. It was just meant to be a little kiss but they continued to kiss a bit more.  
  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" Someone whispered. The two sprung apart and looked up. Ron was standing above them, his eyes wide, and his mouth hanging open.  
  
  
"Ron, don't freak out. Please don't." Hermione pleaded. He took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
"How long?" He asked. His reply surprised her.  
  
  
"Well...uhh...one day I guess, we started going out early this morning." (Really, if u look back, they did) George answered for her as he stood up.  
  
  
"I see." He told them, "Congratulations" With that, he walked back to his own bed.  
  
* * *  
(Day 4)  
"I don't care what you say, Im going to tell him to ask you out!" Padma insisted to Leslie. "We're here for only one more day, and your not going to get your chance!" She continued to protest.  
  
  
The two girls stood outside Bee Nails, a manicure/pedicure place.   
  
  
"Ok! Ok! But I still think its cheating if you tell him to ask me out." Leslie gave up as she walked to Deck the walls, the picture store that they had seen on their first day here.  
  
  
"Well, then ill just tell him that he should go for it." Padma replied as they walked towards the center of the mall.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Padma slowly walked up to Ron. He was sitting at the tables by the coffee shop, staring into space.  
  
  
"Are you ok Ron?" Padma asked him as she sat down on the other chair at the table. He looked up at her and nodded.  
  
  
"I have a question" Ron asked her as he sat up. Padma nodded her head for him to continue.  
  
  
"Do you know anything about why George and Hermione are together?" Ron asked her. She noticeable stiffened. She and Morgan had seen them kissing and they had promised not to say anything about it.  
  
  
Padma nodded her head no.  
  
  
"But now I have a question." She said as she tried to catch his eye. He also nodded his head for her to continue.  
  
  
"Why the hell don't you just ask Leslie out already?" She blurted. His head shot up and his eyes widened.  
  
"I don't know. Why do you care?" He asked.  
  
  
"Because were only here for one more day, and your going to lose your chance!" Padma told him. He sighed and leaned back in his seat.  
  
  
"Ok, fine. I will" he gave up. Padma smiled in victory.  
  
* * *  
  
yes, im sorry, I had MONDO writers block. I was going to put more, but I wanted to post as fast as I could. 


	14. The dance

Im baaaakkk! Hpffg decided she could not write it, so I decided to take it back. She did give me a good idea though.  
  
This chapter was written and belongs to HarryPotterfanficGirl*  
* * *  
"No, I don't want to know, so don't even tell me," said Leslie. "You shouldn't have even told him to ask me out, so just don't tell me what he said."  
Padma smiled innocently.   
"Okay, I won't." She leaned back in her chair (they were eating lunch at the food court) and watched Leslie. It was very entertaining.  
She could tell that Leslie was dying to know what Ron had said, but she didn't want to give in and ask Padma to tell her.   
  
Meanwhile, Ron had wandered off on his own, thinking about the recent events that were making his heart do cartwheels.   
And no, it was not because he was "supposed" to ask Leslie out.  
It had to do with the fact that before this trip, he had had a crush on Hermione, and now, she was dating his brother. His own brother, whom he had known for 15 years, was dating the one girl he knew better than anyone.   
His feelings overwhelming him, Ron collapsed onto a bench and tried to forget this day, or even this trip, because it was driving him mad.   
  
Hermione nervously paced the hallway outside the ladies' restrooms, waiting for George to show up.   
She let out a tiny yelp when she saw the door to the lavatory open. She hadn't known anyone was in there.  
It was Angel, Leslie's friend.   
"Oh, hello Hermione," she said cheerfully.  
"Hi, have you seen George?" Hermione said with a tone of panic in her voice. George was fifteen minutes late.   
"No, why?"  
"Er...he took off with my change purse when I wasn't watching," she lied.  
"Well then why are you looking for him outside the ladies' loo?" she asked dubiously.   
"Oh you know George, always turns up in the strangest places! Heh heh..."  
Angel still looked doubtful, but left without saying another word.  
  
Padma had run off to find Ron. He didn't have much time to ask out Leslie, so he needed to do it soon.  
She found him lying on his stomach on a bench near DeB.   
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Thinking," said his muffled voice.   
"About Leslie?" she said slyly.  
"Actually no. Hate to disappoint you," he muttered bitterly.   
"Ron what is with you today? First you were totally out of it at the coffee shop, and now you look like a homeless man asleep on a park bench!"  
"Wow Padma. I've never received a compliment like that in my entire life. Thanks a million!"  
"Well I just wanted to remind you that we only have one more day here, so you should probably ask Leslie out soon." Then she angrily stormed away.   
  
"GEORGE WEASLEY!" Hermione yelled as he ran to where Hermione was standing, forty-five minutes late.  
"Hermione I'm really sorry! Those arcade games can just be so...alluring..."  
Hermione's face boiled to a deep shade of red.   
"You've been playing arcade games for the past FORTY FIVE MINUTES?!"  
"Actually for the past two hours." Instantly George knew he had said the wrong thing.   
Hermione screamed in frustration and stormed past George. She was so irritated.   
Then again, it didn't take much to irritate Hermione.   
  
Ron was still lying on the bench thinking about Hermione. He needed to tell her how he felt. He should've done it when he told Harry, but the fear of rejection was holding him back.  
"Ron?"  
Sick of Padma playing matchmaker, Ron snapped.  
"Why don't you just leave me the hell alone?" he yelled.  
"Um, okay..."  
But that wasn't Padma's voice. He looked up and saw Hermione, obviously hurt, walking away.   
"Hermione wait!"  
"Why don't you just leave me the hell alone?" she yelled, eyes brimming with tears.   
"No, I thought you were- someone else." He didn't feel like talking about Leslie.  
Hermione's expression softened. "I'm sorry. I'm just really angry with George."  
Ron led her to the bench.  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
"Hey look at this!" Cho was looking at a flyer in the food court.  
"There's a semiformal dance here tonight! We should go, since it's our last night here!" she said to Morgan and Parvati, who were with her.   
They all agreed, and went off to tell the others.   
  
Leslie was very excited when she heard the news about the dance. She secretly hoped Ron would ask her to go with him, but she didn't tell anyone.   
Leslie, Angel, and Padma were trying on dresses in DeB.  
"Hey, Leslie, what do you think of this one?"   
Padma had on a bright yellow strapless dress.   
"Oh that looks really good on you! I wish I had your body," she said enviously, eyeing Padma's curves.   
"Here, try on this one," said Padma, holding up a shimmery blue halter dress. "You'll look smashing!"  
Leslie doubtfully eyed the dress, but tried it on just the same.   
  
"Ron! Hermione! Guess what! There's going to be a dance tonight, and a lot of the group is going to go. Do you two want to?"  
Ron looked at Hermione.  
"What do you reckon Hermione? Should we go?"  
"Yeah! It'll be fun!"  
"Okay," said Parvati. "It's semiformal, so you just have to dress nicely. See you there!"   
Then she ran off to spread the news.   
"Um, Hermione, would you want to go to that dance with me?"  
"Ron, just because I'm angry with George doesn't mean I'm not his girlfriend anymore," she said.  
"No, not as a date. Just as friends. That way, you don't have to go with George, but you're still not alone."  
She thought for a moment before saying  
"Okay. That could be fun. Well I'd better go find something to wear!" She smiled at Ron and then went off to find a dress.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Well, you guys will have to wait a bit. I might update this in my spare time while im working on my other story, but that will take up most of my time. I hope you guys can stand it 


	15. Last chapter

Only one more chapter after this!!  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione pulled her dress out of the bag and stepped into it. She was careful not to let it hang on the floor of the bathroom. She was standing in a stall of the girl's bathroom changing into her dress before the dance. She took out her wand and conjured up a mirror to look at herself in. She examined herself in the teal chiffon dress. It had beaded leaves on it and had a slanted hem. The right side had no shoulder, and the other side was held up by two straps*. Her shoes were high heels with straps that wrapped around her ankle.   
  
She unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom. Lavender was standing in front of the mirror fixing her hair when she saw Hermione. She gasped and smiled.   
  
"You look great!" She squealed. She grabbed Hermione's hand and walked out of the bathroom to the mall. The dance was just starting up.  
  
They walked out to the gathering crowd and began to spot their friends. Lavender and Hermione walked into the opening and smiled. They spotted Morgan and Seth sitting on a bench laughing with Ron. Hermione tapped Lavender on the shoulder and walked over to Ron. She got to then and sat down next to him. Ron turned to her and smiled.  
"Hermione! You look dashing!" He said. She smiled and hugged him.  
"Thanks mate" She said, making sure to emphasize a tiny bit that her and him were just friends. All of a sudden music started pounding and everyone looked up. Hermione got up and dragged Ron by the hands onto the dance floor. Everyone listened to "All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u blasting on the speakers.  
  
Her and Ron started to dance when she spotter George coming out off the lavatory. She told Ron she was going to talk to him and began walking off of the dance floor towards him.  
  
* * *  
  
Fred walked into the common room to find Ginny and Harry cuddled up on the couch, asleep. He smiled at them and tiptoed up to the boy's dormitories.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi George." Hermione said, walking up to her boyfriend. He looked at her surprised and then pointed to a bench so they could sit down. She nodded and they sat down.  
"Listen Mione, I'm really sorry I was late, -" She stopped him by putting one of her fingers to his lips. She smiled and took her finger away. She leaned in quickly and kissed him. His eyes widened, apparently not expecting it. When she pulled away, he smiled.  
"Do you want to dance?" He asked. She smiled and looked at the dance floor. She saw Ron and Leslie dancing, and figured they had it under control.  
She dragged him onto the floor and they held each other close to a slow song. They both smiled and looked into each other's eyes.   
"I can't wait to get back and tell the others." He said. She smiled and put a curly strand of hair behind her ears.  
"Me too. And they better get used to it, because I'm not going anywhere for a while" He grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.  
  
"You better not"  
  
The end.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!!  
  
Up next: EPILOUGE!!  
* see picture at 


	16. EPILOUGE

Hermione sat on the Gryffindor sofa in front of the fireplace. She watched the fire burn as the shadows danced on her face and on the walls. She was thinking about George. Their relationship had bloomed even more over the year, and they had even professed their love for each other.   
  
Suddenly she heard the portrait open and Harry walked through. He saw her and carefully walked up to her.  
"Mione? Are you ok?" He asked. Harry sat down on the couch and grabbed her hand.  
"Im really going to miss them him." She said blankly. He looked around the red and gold room and stood up. He grabbed her other hand and tugged her to her feet.  
"Come on. We have to get down to the Great Hall." He told her. She dragged her feet as she followed him out of the portrait. They came out and walked down the corridors. Harry was trying to rush her but she wouldn't go any faster. Finally they came into the Great Hall. They saw Ron and Ginny motioning for them to come sit with the rest of the Gryffindors who decided to stay for the event.  
  
As they sat down they noticed Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley sitting across from Ron. Molly was crying her eyes out and Arthur was trying to get her to stop.  
  
"Welcome!" a voice rang over the Hall. "I would like to welcome you to the 7th Year Graduation!" (I got you there didn't I?) Dumbledore said. Hermione clapped as she saw Fred and George in the organized group on the stage in front of the Hall.   
  
She looked at them and saw George tell something to Fred in his ear. Then she saw Fred's eyes open wide and his mouth hang open. Fred clapped his brother on the back and smiled.   
Hermione began to wonder what they were talking about. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the name "George Weasley!" ring through the air. She began to clap with the rest of the crowd. She saw him walk up to Professor McGonagall and took a piece of parchment. He walked back to his spot and grinned at her.  
She almost cried. She was going to miss him so much, and she had to go for two years without seeing him everyday.   
  
After a couple more names were called, Dumbledore made an announcement.  
"I now give to you, this years Hogwarts graduates!" The whole hall erupted in cheers. The 7th years threw up their hats and jumped up and down. They all ran off stage and ran to their friends and families. George and Fred jumped off and ran up to Hermione, Ron, and Harry.   
  
Hermione saw George run towards her. As soon as he got close enough he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her. He spun her around while the whole Gryffindor table clapped for them. When he set her down finally, he still held onto her.  
  
He looked into her eyes and sat down on the bench of the table. He pulled her down onto his lap. They sat lie that for some while, while friends and their families came up to them to talk. After about 30 minuets, when the cheer had died down, people began to wait anxiously for the feast. George took a deep breath and stood Hermione up. He took her hands as he stood himself up and looked at her face. She stared at him like he was a mad man.  
  
He smiled as he began to bend down on one knee. Hermione's heart skipped about 50 beats. He still held on of her hands as he quickly reached into his pocket as he pulled out a little black box. Hermione gasped as she realized the whole hall was watching.   
  
What she didn't see was McGonagall and Dumbledore almost bursting with happiness as they watched the scene in absolute silence with the rest of the hall.  
  
She cover her mouth with one hand as he slowly opened the black box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.  
"Hermione, I know we haven't been together long, but I love with my whole heart, soul, and mind. You are my life, and without you I would be nothing. Hermione Alexa Christiana Granger, will you be my wife?" He said slowly, as if he had memorized it. He had already noticed the flow of tears pouring out of Hermione's eyes, and began to hope she would say yes. She smiled.  
"Yes! I will marry you!" She exploded. The tears began to come out of her eyes more freely.   
  
The whole hall erupted in cheers as George slid the beautiful ring onto her finger.   
  
Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley ran up with the two as he stood up and kissed her. The enveloped the two in hugs, as Mrs. Weasley began to already think of what they should name the baby..............  
  
* * *  
  
AHHA!! ITS OVER!! Please don't ask for a sequel. As much as I would love to write one, I just don't have the time. That's why I finished it so quickly.   
  
PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT.   
  
If I have noting else to write at a moment, I might write a sequel, but it's not on my mind write now.  
  
I LOOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!! 


End file.
